


Bloody Only

by Qiyicai623



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chinese Language, F/M, Romance, Smut, Vicbourne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiyicai623/pseuds/Qiyicai623
Summary: [中文來說，6800多字]Vampire AU.Ancient magic let them find hope when there were almost no survival possibilities due to the palace coup. And he must guides and consoles the young queen after they completed their revenge.





	

錘起......然後，錘落。  
Melbourne親王William Lamb不發一語地坐在刑場的主位，觀看行刑者一次次將燒紅的鐵樁子釘入棺材中的人的心臟裡。  
刑場上超過50具已經闔上的棺材裡，有的是素淨的純黑棺，有的是簡陋的木頭拼板棺材，但是還有個位數的幾具棺材，棺面有著繁複的雕飾，貼有金箔，還能看見幾顆寶石被鑲在其中。  
一根鐵樁子，一個慘叫聲。  
隨著一旁其他刑場人員進行封棺的錘打聲，一個個血族被結束他們的生命。  
狂妄而自大的他們，縱使再不甘心，仍是要為他們背叛女王而付出代價。  
-  
"親王您找我?"  
人未顯，聲先發。  
Melbourne所坐的位置旁，Lord Alfred的身驅伴隨著一些黑煙，緩緩出現。  
他的出現讓刑場外圍觀的人們喧鬧的聲音瞬間地低了好幾十分貝。  
\--那就是親王氏族所擁有的能力?  
\--好像是......傳聞中說是可以自由地在不同地方出現?  
\--不不不，據說只是隱形而已!但光是隱形，就已經很厲害了啊!  
民眾的討論聲並未影響到Melbourne他們二人。  
".......女王現在怎麼樣了?"  
"女王自剛剛觀看皇族行刑完畢後，就一直待在她自己的房間中。"  
"......Emma、公爵夫人或是她很親密的那個梳頭姑娘有沒有去找過她?"  
"都去過了。但是女王都沒有回話，沒有要他們走，也沒有說要召見他們。"  
彷彿已經預見這樣的結果。Melbourne重重地嘆了一口氣。  
她就是這樣個性的人.......  
倔強，不想讓其他人看到她脆弱的一面......  
"你去門外跟她說，我很快就過去。"  
-  
看著Alfred再次神祕地憑空消失，Melbourne重新將注意力放回刑場。  
若不是要確保沒有叛國者使用自己氏族的能力逃走，他現在早就跑去找她了。  
他擔心她。  
但於此同時，他也不容許因為自己的疏失，再一次有人威脅到她的生命。  
不能再有這麼一個"第二次"。  
-  
Melbourne可以感受到民眾一個個目光投射在他身上。  
有好奇、有憤怒還有恐懼。  
他們想必……將奪去他們親人的性命算在他頭上了。所以，對他感到憤怒.......  
恐懼，是因為看到這樣大數量的行刑對吧.......  
至於，好奇。  
是好奇這半年來一直被傳失蹤的女王為何會突然出現，並且，身邊還站著他這個已經被"國王"舉行國葬的前任首相吧?  
想到這邊，Melbourne臉上的微笑又深了幾分，雙眼中的冷意也更寒了幾分。  
-  
"...........親王?"  
"......啊?對不起，分心了。結束了嗎?"  
"是的，包含三位皇室成員，十位貴族以及共超過60位平民，方才已經全部行刑完畢。"  
"好，辛苦了........"  
\-----------------------------------------  
她在他剛踏進房間的那一瞬間就感應到了。  
他的衣服似乎沾上了複雜的血腥味，這些味道讓她作嘔，但它們無法覆蓋住他身上她最熟悉的味道。  
那是個混雜著陳釀紅酒、泛舊書頁還有果香可可亞的奇妙味道。  
陳釀紅酒味是他一直以來戒不掉的睡前習慣，  
泛舊書頁味來自於他天天之前天天藏匿著的圖書館角落裡，  
可可亞.......是她的味道。  
-  
是專屬於她"血吻"的味道。  
他擁有著她唯一的血吻。  
-  
她沒有回頭，但她依然能數清他總共走了幾步才來到她身後。  
幾乎在他用雙手從後環住自己腰間的同時，她就在他的手上覆上了自己的手掌。  
明明只是分離了短短的兩個小時，她卻如此想念他的體溫。  
想念他的懷抱、想念他在自己耳邊喘息的聲音，想念他與自己身體間沒有任何一絲空隙的感覺......  
-  
對於她近乎猛獸般炙熱狂野的吻，他一點也不意外。  
這半年的際遇，讓她有著無邊無際的不安全感。這是她向他發洩不安的一種方式。  
"不睡覺啊?明天應該要面對不少來自於民眾的問題......"  
她沒有回話，只有加強了拉住他衣襟的力道。  
"很多事情等著我們呢......"  
依舊沒有回話。她給他的回覆，只有手上解開他衣服鈕扣的動作。  
"你有一個國家等著妳領導呢......"  
他的一再追問，一再相逼，終究讓她崩潰，撫上他胸膛的手停在他胸口的位置，一個吸氣，她終是無法繼續壓抑住自己內心的壓力，放聲大哭。  
面對上百人的追捕，獨自一人在樹林中逃跑的絕望.......  
百人的會議廳內，手握王者之劍，劍指奪去自己王位的叔叔時的假性堅強.......  
還有站在山洞裡，看著為了保護自己，最後落魄到失去右手，雙腿被打殘的他咳血要自己快跑時的滿腔恐懼與愧疚感........  
記憶一幕幕在腦中重播。  
每個畫面彷彿都在斥責她的無能，嘲笑她的懦弱，告訴她，她是多麼失敗的一位女王.......  
跌坐於地的她，雙手掩面，指間是她堅持了半年後，終於可以留下的淚水。  
令他心痛的一聲聲"對不起....."不斷地自她口中說出。  
第一聲是對著那些忠心卻命喪於叛國賊手中的臣子所說.......  
第二聲是對自己父親、對這個王國此前的一任任的君主所說.......  
但其後，第三聲、第四聲、第五聲，還有那之後聲音已經小到無人聽得見的道歉之語，都是對現在正單膝跪於地、用雙手圈緊自己不住顫抖的身軀，用體溫努力讓自己溫暖起來的男人所說。  
起初是嚎啕大哭自言自語，而後是邊啜泣邊胡言亂語，最後是哭的無力了，就靜靜待在他懷抱中抽泣。  
-  
“我一直很害怕………”  
“我知道……但我也知道，這一路走來，妳是多麼地有勇氣……”  
-  
他雙手輕巧地將她抱起......  
將她小心地置於灑滿玫瑰瓣的床上.......  
一次又一次、細心又溫柔地吻去她臉上的所有的淚珠.........  
害怕任何躁進的動作會讓她反感，害怕讓自己身下這頭好不容易暫時放鬆身心的小刺蝟又再度緊張......他吻她的動作小心翼翼地。  
緩慢輕啄的謹慎就如在剛結冰的湖面上行走.......  
自己的一個吻，就像冰上人的一個動作。  
每次看進她雙眼中的探詢，就如那人在隔著冰面觀察底下游動的魚兒。  
冬日裡的觀察者不想驚擾到魚群。他也不想嚇到情緒剛潰堤過一次的她。  
“!”唇間一瞬的痛感讓他皺了眉。  
微微抬起身，就看到微弱燭光照耀下，她唇上有著幾滴血液。  
-那是他的血。  
“今天你的血，有著龍舌蘭的味道.......”  
看著她舔拭乾淨那幾滴血........  
感受著她圈住自己脖頸的雙手.......  
還有不斷從她唇間而出、愈顯急促的呼吸.........  
他的所有自制力全在她在他耳邊說出一句話後崩解。  
所以屬於William Lamb的理智也消失無蹤。  
一手扯開了她的衣服，其上的鈕扣因為他的粗魯無序地彈開。  
另一手在她髮間由輕撫改為緊扣，熱吻以不容拒絕的態勢向她進逼......  
-她說，要他像第一次一樣要了她。  
他們的第一次......可是跟溫柔完全扯不上關係的呢........  
-  
那時的他們，是放棄了生命、放棄了現實在享受。  
現在的他們，是重獲一切後，終於可以揮別巨大壓力的縱情。  
-  
地上滿是被撕裂的衣服。  
床上則是終於沒了任何隔閡，得以完全相擁的他們。  
他的啃咬，自她頸肩往下，逐個深深印上她的身軀。  
遍地開花。  
殘存於腦中的疼惜，讓他的力度已經小了不少。  
......但仍是在她身上留下了不少血珠。  
她總說他的血有著各種酒品的味道，讓她沉醉。  
他也總告訴她，他喜歡她血裡混著幾分水果清甜的可可亞滋味。  
在他一個個舔去她血珠的時候，痛感跟快感讓她的身體一次次顫慄。  
-所謂的如電流流經全身，大抵就是這種感覺吧。  
在他將她胸前那其中一處挺立帶入口中時，她毫無壓抑地用聲音表達了自己的愉悅。  
她收到了幾聲輕笑作為答覆。  
往正埋首她胸前的他看去。果不其然，看到他玩味又挑逗的笑容，還有那深深鎖住自己雙眼的眼眸。  
她真的好喜歡他不用能力進行掩飾時的異色瞳。  
一個是屬於他自己本身擁有的綠。月夜下的綠地就是這樣的綠。  
另一個是來自於她。是本屬於她的家族獨有的清澈蜂蜜色。  
他有這樣一雙迷人的雙眼。她在那雙眼中只看到唯一的一個，屬於自己的身影。  
他眼中的愛意讓她感到幸福與滿足。  
-此時她只希望他也能從與他相同的異色瞳，從自己的這雙眼中，看到不善表達情緒的她，從未能正確道出的，對他的情意。  
-  
在他剛被翻過身，躺在床上時，他是困惑的。  
畢竟剛剛他仍在她胸前"努力"，在思考她做好了準備沒有。  
但下一刻壓上身體的重量，以及那自下身傳來，讓他不受控地低吼一聲的濕熱與緊緻感......  
-原來是自己想太多了.......  
他一手覆在了她壓在自己胸前的一雙小手，另一手伸到她胸前......  
看著她因為自己的"按摩"，臉上享受的表情又加深了幾分。他相當得意。  
這是他的"女王"。  
這樣居高臨下，以主導者的方式在他身上尋求快感的她......  
這樣展現她女王權威的她，好美麗。  
......同時，這是"他的"女王........  
這其中的快樂，是他一點一滴帶著她發掘的......  
-  
"你在笑甚麼?"  
"........你說要像第一次一樣。我在想妳甚麼時候會沒了力氣，換我可以在上面。"  
她其實更喜歡他主導他們之間的親密，因為她喜歡自下往上看時，看到他龐大的身體整個籠罩住自己。  
那很有安全感.......  
他也相當她的這點嗜好。所以他嘴角是挺欠揍的上揚角度。  
雖說她因為他的話，又多了幾分期待，身體又顫了幾下.......  
但她實在是不待見他那得意到讓她想打人的樣子。  
所以她用她的方式小小懲罰了他一下。  
...........嗯，從他那倒吸一口氣來看，懲罰的效果很好。  
-  
女孩的力氣終究有限。  
"....真的沒力氣了?"  
".........."雖然不想承認，不想讓他露出勝利的笑容........  
但現在這樣只差幾步就登頂，自己卻因為力氣，永遠攀不上，被快感與失落夾在中間的無助卻讓她不得不點頭.......  
"也好......我也忍不住了......"  
聽那語氣，他竟是已經忍了好久好久.......  
為了讓她盡興，他一直處於被動狀態......  
現在終於可以好好讓她回想起他們的"第一次"是怎樣的.....  
那個詞怎麼說來著?  
喔，對，刻骨銘心。  
-  
再次從正面佔有她，他俯下身，一隻手支在她頭邊的枕頭上，另一隻手和她十指相握。  
用著自己的想要帶給她快樂的速度，開始動作。  
並同時，在她耳邊為她"回憶"他們的第一次。  
-  
"記不記得.....妳當時跟我說，妳會害怕。"  
原本閉眼在享受情潮的她，因為他的話，慢慢地睜開了眼。  
眼中竟有幾分淚光。  
如今她有多享受，她就對當時有耐心、慢慢引導著自己的他有多感動。  
明明是他被自己相逼締結了契約，明明是他在忍受著自己的任性..........  
-  
彼時的她，就是個未經情事的女孩。  
雖然平日會對男女這事感到好奇，但真正經歷時，本能的恐懼依然征服了她。  
對陌生事物的害怕，對疼痛的害怕，對這最親密的動作的未知的畏懼......  
她怕，但她也如此地堅持要與他結合。  
所以他讓她和自己十指相握，還讓她永遠不要閉眼，永遠看著自己的雙眼。  
感受到疼痛時，她流出了眼淚......  
幾乎是感受到痛楚的同一時間，他就立刻吻了她，讓她可以轉移注意力。  
隨後他逐漸讓她習慣了兩個人的溫度、讓她熟悉他們之間的動作......  
-  
"當時我怕弄疼妳，所以一開始都慢慢來。結果呢.....後面還被妳嫌棄了~"  
"......妳要我快一點........"  
"......所以我快了一些。"  
話說到愈後頭，他便因為自身的劇烈運動，字與字之間都比先前多了幾分喘息。  
現在的他有幾分的粗魯，但她沒有抗議。  
只因這樣的刺激於她而言是恰到好處，讓她再次嘗到了自己在他身上動作時無法擁有的感受。  
除了更多的快感，還有一些是來自於被他佔有這一事實給她帶來的滿足感。  
因為當時她告訴他.....  
"當時妳告訴我，從今以後，我就是妳的男人了。"  
-  
記得當時雖然兩人全身感官都逐漸被快感給淹沒，他在聽到她"霸道"的宣言時，仍是笑了出來。  
對的，雖然說這事情是他"教"會她的，是他"帶領"她感受的.....  
雖然說他們即將締結血族力量最強大的伴侶契約，即將成為在感情裡平等的兩個人......  
他，仍是她的臣子。  
所以，他是她的男人。  
她永遠會是這個國家，也會是他William Lamb的女王。  
但其實............其實他早就把身心都奉獻給她了。  
她只是現在才索取而已。  
-  
此刻，他說出來的話，已經無法成為完整的句子。  
".......然後......"  
".......到了最後，我告訴了妳我的害怕......."  
他清楚知道自己即將到頂，也從她的表情跟身體反應知道，她早已積累過多的歡愉，現在一直勉強在那打轉、在那堅持著，全是為了等他......  
可能她已經意識半模糊.....  
可能她不會聽清自己接下來要說的話.......  
但他還是要說。  
".......我害怕妳以後會後悔，後悔跟我交換血吻......"  
".......但妳說........."  
-  
當時兩人身下早已一片泥濘，腦中也充斥快感，與那巔峰處僅一步之遙......  
但她的回答還是讓他短暫地停下了動作。  
雖說他隨後便以比之先前更狂亂的步調佔有她，但兩人交換的那一個眼神......  
他看到了她的全部，她則看到了他從未向他人的脆弱面。  
她的回答只有一個字。  
一個字，但對當時也相當沒有安全感，對當時對未來感到絕望的兩人來說........  
足矣。  
-  
這情慾的潰堤，兩人期待了一整晚。  
這樣的解脫，伴隨著兩人左肩上的痛感一起佔據了各自的腦中。  
他顧不上自己的身體可能會壓垮她瘦小的軀幹.......  
她也顧不上他自釋放時就緊握在自己腰間的右手帶來的疼痛.....  
兩人都緊閉雙眼、埋首在對方的脖子間，將自己的兩根獠牙深深刺進對方體內，貪婪又眷戀地吸取著對方的血液。  
血族吸人類的血，那是掠奪，強者以此掠奪弱者的生命力。  
血族賜一滴血給追隨自己的吸血鬼，那是賞賜，家主用這種方式讓自己的氏族能短暫擁有自己的能力。  
但是像他們二人這般互相吸取對方的血液，是給兩人的靈魂上鎖鏈。  
其名為"血吻"。  
血吻之後，兩人的性命，俱存，俱滅。  
只要她還活著，他便不會再有身死的危險。  
血吻之後，兩人便可向對方分享自己的能力。  
當初若不是有她家族近乎魔鬼似的自癒力，他無法在已經多日未吸食血液的情況下，快速長出新的右手。  
當初若不是有他家族完美消去自身存在的隱形能力，她無法在不被叛軍發現的情況下，神不知鬼不覺逃離那軟禁她的木屋中。  
血吻最特別之處，便在於，一位血族一生只能與另一血族交換一次血吻。  
這是超越夫妻關係的終身伴侶。  
血吻之後..........兩人便是對方真正的唯一。  
-  
當兩人一同放開彼此時，他們的嘴唇上都遍佈了血液。  
空氣中充滿了血的味道，但兩人身上的傷口以內眼可見的速度快速癒合。  
.........是的，契約早就在三個月前，在兩人第一次結合前，便締結成功。這也是為甚麼兩人都有一綠一黃的異色瞳........  
深知此時這樣做已經沒有任何意義，  
深知一個血族的血對另一個血族沒有絲毫營養價值，  
但再次感受當時受到的刺痛與酥麻感，並在接吻時從對方口中嘗到自己血液味道........  
這讓他們今日的情事比從前的所有歡愛又更親密，讓他們比之前夾雜幾分絕望的締結血吻時更享受這過程........  
兩人心中只有前所未有的滿足。  
\-----------------------------------------  
將棉被拉過，蓋住兩人的身軀。  
他單手擁住她，讓她緊貼自己暖和的胸膛休息。  
她的眼皮愈來愈重，他寵溺地笑著看她跟睡意打架。  
畢竟，生命危險沒有了，權力奪回來了，背叛者處理了.........  
她這次睡去後，再次醒來之時，等待著他們的就是一個國家的問題等待他們處理。  
不會再有曾經在樹林中漫步，曾經最自由的William跟Victoria。  
知道她有些傷感，知道她還想堅持幾分鐘的清醒，假裝今天晚上永遠沒有過去.......  
但他也知道她真的必須要好好休息了。  
"快睡吧......讓貴族們看到無精打采的女王不好啊......."而且他也不想被Emma責備自己讓Victoria太累了  
她點頭了，算答應了。  
但他也注意到她皺了眉，知道她仍是有幾分不甘心.....  
他很壞地笑了幾聲。  
-  
而就在那天夜晚。很晚很晚，晚到Melbourne自己都快睡著的時候.......  
"........."  
".........甚麼?"那聲音太小，小到他甚至不確定她有沒有說話。  
"............Never. 我說Never.........我永遠不會........."  
聲音愈來愈小，小到最後，那是真的沒聲音了。  
她是真得睡著了。  
-  
Melbourne愣了幾下後，伸手往自己的左肩摸去。  
血吻的痕跡是無法被治癒的，不管是一些血族天生擁有的修復能力、或是用草藥塗抹、甚至用傳聞中的魔法進行"縫補".......那被對方吸血後留下的兩個小血洞都永遠會存在。  
因為那是被烙印在靈魂上的印記。  
-  
Never.  
她當時說的就是Never。  
永遠不會後悔，永遠不會讓自己再受傷，永遠不會背叛自己。  
當時的自己感動到說不出話來。  
而在之後，他也跟她說了一次Never。  
雖然其實他把話換成了Always..............  
-  
永遠會緊握住她的手，永遠會站在她身旁做她強大的支柱，永遠會做那個她唯一一個可以毫無顧忌訴說所有不開心、可以沒有包袱分享任何快樂點子與想法、可以永遠陪她走下去的，她的男人。  
-  


**Author's Note:**

> 我希望看到這邊的你有看懂劇情qwq  
> 有知道我在寫甚麼qwq  
> 有覺得這樣的車有意思qwq  
> 然後然後，沒有覺得我把Lord M跟Victoria OOC得太嚴重qwq(一直覺得自己筆下得Victoria怪怪的qwq)  
> 本來還要寫很多.........車本來還有一些東西，但好像塞不下了，就沒寫了。  
> ................希望大家沒覺得這篇太變態qwq  
> 因為我覺得這種關係很帶感......覺得男人嘴角有血好性感=w=  
> 這是一次嘗試。  
> 第一次開車，第一次同時開兩輛車，第一次把龐大(對我而言)的設定跟劇情塞進一篇one-shot裡.......  
> 總之，真的很認真很認真的寫了這篇。  
> 這是我目前覺得Vicbourne可以有合理HE的一個可能.......


End file.
